I will always love you
by mewgrumpy23
Summary: You could destroy this planet, and i would still love you.. i wouldn't like you very much, but i would still love you..." read inside for more.


This is my version of what happened during those famous three years, and yes some people may say that Vegeta is a little OOC, but when he was with Bulma he was different, not much, but a little, so how do we know what he'd be like when no one else was around... I don't own nothing.. except my clothes. I don't even own this computer I'm typing on, it's my sisters. I especially don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, or DragonBall GT. Oh yes, this is my first fic. So please.. be nice. ............................................................................................................  
  
"Yamcha!"  
  
Yamcha stopped what he was doing and looked at Bulma, "yes Bulma?" "Would you stop... someone might come in.." "Then why don't we take this up to your room?" "Because I don't want to..." "Oh come on babe.." "No Yamcha.." Yamcha rolled his eyes, "fine." Bulma placed a hand on his face, "I want to wait till I'm married.. call me old fashioned if you will.. but I feel that it's right.. for me. Do you understand?" "Sure... it's just, I love you so much, and... your soooo hot.." Bulma giggled, "so are you.. I just want to wait..." Yamcha nodded and sighed, "it's okay.. really." She smiled up at him happily, "thank you Yamcha." And she kissed him. "Oh for..!" They both turned to see Vegeta stood near the doorway, "yes Vegeta?" Bulma recovered first. "Could you two put each other down for more then five minutes.. it's disgusting." Bulma arched her eyebrows at him, "excuse me.. this is my home, and my boyfriend, I can do anything I want in my own home. And if you don't like it.. then you can.. just leave." Yamcha looked at Bulma stunned, "Bulma..?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, he could smell the fear coming off the weakling, "something is wrong with the GR." "What's wrong with it?" "I can't.. tell.. I think it's the circuitry." Bulma nodded, "I thought as much. I thought I had detected a fault in the circuits last time I repaired it.. but you didn't give me a chance to check it out. And then you ignored me when I told you it needed more checks.. so it's your fault. And you'll have to wait. As we were about to go out." "I will not wait..! you will fix it now!" "I will fix it when I have time." "You have time now.." his eyes had narrowed. "Maybe you should fix it Bulma.." Yamcha started. "Keep out of this!" they both shouted at him, "listen to me you arrogant pig!" "I'm not the one that's as ugly as a pig!" Bulma just arched an eyebrow again at him, "your insults are getting.. stale. Can't you do better then.. I'm ugly.." Vegeta looked taken aback a little, "stale!" Vegeta glared at Yamcha, "leave or I'll blow you up." "Do that.. and I definitely won't fix the GR." Vegeta glared at her, "you will fix it..." "I will.. later. When I get back." Vegeta looked her up and down, "where are you going?" Bulma rolled her eyes, "why..? wanna come?" "It obviously isn't important.." "Oh.. but it is.. I need to get a dress.." "Call that important...! When I'm training to fight the androids..!" "If you'd let me finish.." Vegeta was stunned by the fact that she'd interrupted him, "I need a dress, to impress the business community... and to drum up more business for Capsule Corp. which pays for the food, the GR parts when you blow it up.. so, it is important."  
  
Vegeta eyed her, trying to find out if she was lying or not, "very well. But I expect it fixed before you go." Bulma nodded, "I know. I just want to make sure I have the dress." Vegeta nodded, "be quick woman." And he left. Yamcha looked gobsmacked, "what just happened?" "What?" Bulma looked confused. "What just happened.. between you and Vegeta?" "Vegeta isn't stupid. He needs the GR, and he needs us. Without us... well, lets leave that for now." "He didn't even try to kill you..!" "Why would he kill me?" "Because of the way you just spoke to him..!" "What? I speak to him, the same way he speaks to me.. we have an understanding." "But he'd have killed anyone else who spoke to him the way you did." "So? I'm not everybody.. come on, lets go." And she dragged him out.  
  
They came back a few hours later, "I really hate malls during sales.." she toed her shoes off and fell onto the couch. "Tell me about it." Yamcha propped his feet up and sank into the couch as well, "I'm exhausted." Bulma smiled over at him, "thanks for coming with me Yamcha." "It's the least I can do... especially for the brave woman who regularly defies Vegeta on a daily basis.. and lives." His eyes widened on the last part, and he had a smile on his face. She elbowed him gently, "very funny Yamcha." She looked at the clock, "I really should go and fix the GR." "Okay.." Yamcha stretched and they both stood, "I'm surprised he isn't here by now." "Demanding that I, 'fix the damn GR, so I can fight and win against the androids, because I am the Prince of all Saiyans. Even though they are no Saiyans, except for me and Kakkarott, and his son..'... something like that."  
  
Yamcha just stared at her, "that was.. uncanny." "I always had a way with impressions." She took him to the door and let him out, "see you at the party Yamcha." "See you later babe." And he kissed her gently and then left. Bulma smiled as she shut the door, she head a noise behind her and saw Vegeta, "hi Vegeta.. let me just get my.." he started stalking towards her, "Vegeta?" He kept moving forwards, until he had her backed up against the wall, she stared into his eyes and she couldn't read anything at all, it was as if he was dead, "..Ve.. Vegeta..?" He looked into her wide eyes, which were starting to fill with fear, "how dare you say such a thing woman..." "What thing?" Bulma was confused, "what did I say?" "About the Saiyans." Bulma's eyes widened, "I was just having fun Vegeta... ya know.. it was just a joke.. I didn't mean anything by it." Vegeta looked down into her wide blue eyes, "you do not joke about my people that way." "I wasn't joking about your people.. I was... doing an impression of you." "Of me..? why?" "I was taking the mickey.. ya know... sorry Vegeta. I didn't think you'd.. take it this.. bad." Vegeta noted that she was telling the truth, "very well. I need the GR fixing." "Be right on it.. I just need to get changed." Vegeta looked her up and down, "why?" "Because these are my favourite jeans.. I've had them since I met Goku." Vegeta looked her up and down again, "your clothes from when you were a child.. still fit you?" "A child? I was sixteen Vegeta. A woman. I was always... highly developed.." "I do not...?" "I had breasts by the time I was twelve." Vegeta looked at her breasts, "those?" Bulma giggled, "yeah." "Males must have chased you all over." Bulma smiled into his face, "you betcha.. I learned a little self-defence... a few guys wouldn't take no for an answer." "They... attempted to take you by force?" "Not like that... like, 'no I don't want to kiss you..' or, 'no, I don't want you to touch my breasts..' stuff like that." Vegeta nodded, "I see. You had better get changed and fix my GR." "Okay-Dokey." And she wandered off to the stairs, "Vegeta?" He stopped and looked at her, as he was heading towards the kitchen, "what woman?" "Um... why do you want to be a super Saiyan?" "To be the best. Why?" "I heard from Goku.. about how he was able to change..." Vegeta looked interested, "continue." "Goku didn't change because he wanted to, he changed because he had to. He had just seen his best friend .. die, Krillin.. he's known Krillin almost as long as he's known me, I dread to think what would've happened if it had of been me.." she shivered, "he was overcome by rage and grief, he needed more power to win, so that monster wouldn't kill anymore of his friends.. or his family... I think his need to protect, the grief and rage he felt... triggered his transformation.. because he had to win, he had to do it, he had to stop that monster. I think what you've got to ask yourself, do you have anything to protect." And she smiled gently and walked up to her room. Vegeta stood there stunned, he hadn't been told all of what had happened on Namek when Kakkarott had changed, "I don't know." and he turned and walked into the kitchen and sat down. What had he to protect, and was that all nonsense, or was it all true.  
  
Bulma sat in the living room, waiting for Yamcha to turn up, "where is he?" she paced the room, "mom?!"  
  
Mrs Briefs came in, "yes dear?" Bulma resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "has Yamcha called?" "No dear.. maybe he's been cut off again." Bulma sighed, "I'll ring him." And she walked to the phone, "Yamcha?" when she phone was picked up. 'This is Steve.. who's speaking?' "Um.. it's Bulma.." 'Oh.. that Bulma, well, Yamcha had an accident at training today.. he won't be able to make it.." "Yeah... why didn't he ring me?" 'Too out of it.. pain medication.' "Oh... what happened?" 'Broke his arm.. he'll be alright, but it may be a few days.' "Oh dear.. I'll call him later, to make sure he's alright." 'I'll tell him you called.' "Thanks Steve." And she put the phone down, she worried her lip. "Don't do that dear.. you'll ruin your lipstick." Bulma looked at her mother, "Yamcha's broke his arm. What am I gonna do?!" "You could ask Vegeta." "Vegeta?! Are you crazy..! besides... I don't have a tux for him.." "Sure we do.. remember when we had that ball.. we got him one, but he didn't come, so he didn't wear it.." Bulma sighed, "he wont wanna come." "No harm in asking.. otherwise you may have to ask Goku or someone to take you."  
  
Bulma sweat-dropped, "I'd rather beg his royal highness to take me." And she shuddered and walked outside, she knocked on the door of the GR, "Vegeta?" "What is it woman?!" "Um.. I need to ask you something.. could you at least open the door, so you can laugh in my face." Vegeta was intrigued, he turned off the Gravity and opened the door and stood there awestruck, "what are you wearing?" "My dress.. it's the party.." "Yes?" "Okay.. Yamcha's broke his arm. And I was wondering if I could persuade you to take me." "So I'm a second choice.." "It's not like that Vegeta... I did sorta want to ask you, just so you could... get to know more about the planet your on and stuff, but I knew you'd never want to... and .. I'm begging you.. I can't show up without a date... it would be.. humiliating." Vegeta's eyes went wider, the woman was begging, she looked up at him with a pleading look on her face, "what's in it for me?" "Food.. and I'll fix the GR without complaint.. well, not much anyway.." Vegeta had to hide a smile at that, even when begging she was honest, "what do I have to wear?" "Um. The tux we bought you would be nice... but you don't have to wear the tie if you don't want to... and you don't have to wear the jacket, as long as you wear the shirt and the trousers.. oh and the shoes.. that'd be great.." she looked at him hopefully. "Very well woman." And he pushed past her and went into the house, "how long do I have?" "Um.. I was going to get there early... I'd say you have about half an hour to an hour.. if you need any help.." "I'm sure I can shower and dress on my own." And he looked slightly confused and she blushed and looked away, "although..." She raised shocked eyes to his, "Vegeta?" is he flirting with me? "I will be back down in half an hour." And he was gone. "I wish I was that fast.." and she sat back down in the living room and flipped through the channels. He came back down twenty five minutes later, she stood up and stared at him, he had worn the shoes, the pants, the shirt and the jacket, "am I presentable?" "Oh Kami yes.." she shook herself and blushed again, "Um.. shall we go." And she walked towards the door, "okay... I'm telling you now, so you don't freak when we get there, I'll going to hold onto your arm when we walk in." "Why?" "Um.. to show that you're my date.. and so that the other women in the place will leave you alone." "Ah.. I see. It is for our protection?" "Yes.. and if men see me with you, they will more then likely leave me alone." Vegeta looked at the car, "what is that?" "It's a Limo. It's a main event Vegeta. We have to go in a Limo.. I'd much rather fly.. but.. you can't have everything, right.." and she grinned up at him. Vegeta almost found himself grinning back, this woman was infectious, she climbed inside and he sat next to her, and she moved around the inside, looking in all the cupboards, he couldn't hold it in anymore, "what are you doing woman?" "Oh.." she looked at him, "seeing what food and drink they have in here.." she held up a tub, "I found ice-cream.." and she waved it under his nose, "chocolate chip.." it was snatched out of her hand and was devoured within seconds, "hey! I wanted some..!"  
  
Vegeta just smirked at her, "should have got some before you offered it to me."  
  
Bulma mock-glared at him, "you cheeky.." she held a mirror in her hand, "you may want to clean yourself up.." and she handed the mirror to him. Vegeta frowned at her, then examined his face, he had ice-cream all over his face, "what the..!" "That's what happens when you eat ice-cream fast." Vegeta glared at her, "I need a wash cloth." Bulma smirked and pulled some paper napkins out of a cupboard, "Here you go." Vegeta took the napkins and wiped his face down, "can you see any?" Bulma moved closer and she noticed that Vegeta had gone still, she looked at his face, and she took a napkin and slowly wiped around his mouth and down his chin, she avoided looking him in the eye, he placed a finger under her chin and forced her face up, she looked into his eyes, "got it all Vegeta.." and she smiled nervously. "I'm not going to hurt you." And he brought her face closer and gently pressed his lips against hers, Bulma moaned then wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs splayed and she straddled him, her legs on either side of his waist, Vegeta couldn't believe this was happening, he had never felt such passion and fire in his life, the only thing that came close, was when he was fighting, he felt her press against him and he groaned and deepened the kiss, he felt all movement stop and suddenly the door was opened and they both turned as one and saw people peering in, Vegeta growled and those nearest backed away the others looked away, he saw a flash of light and then someone running away, he frowned, then he looked at Bulma, he saw that her eyes were wide, that her lips were swollen, her breath was coming in short little pants and she had two red dots on her cheeks, she looked at him, "what is woman?" She was trying to visibly recover, "um.. that was a photographer." "Oh?" "Yes.. he took a picture.. of us two..." "Are you angry?" "I thought you might be." "Why would a man taking a picture make me angry?" "Um.. because he's gonna sell it, and it'll be in all the papers.. 'Heir to Capsule Corporation, caught making out with mysterious man!'" and she looked deep into his eyes. "Oh. I'll kill him." "Oh.. okay then. Make sure you destroy the film.. I'll give a short interview, you have ten minutes to find the bastard.." and she smiled and motioned for him to get out, he did and he held out a hand and she took it, and she stepped from the car, "hello!" she waved at people she knew, she didn't even move her lips, but he heard the words, "go on then. I can keep them distracted for a few minutes." He looked at her, "go on then!" he saw a little movement, and he nodded and walked away. "Where is your date going?" Bulma turned to the woman that spoke, she had been in the car behind her and Vegeta and Bulma knew her, "he just had something to do." "Such as?" "What would he be doing, which would involve him walking off for a few minutes?" The woman flushed slightly, "well.. I say." "Really? What do you say?" she had the pose, the expression and the inflection in her voice right, it was pure Vegeta, and that's how he found her. He smirked and took her arm in his, "all dealt with.. shall we go in?" She turned to him, and he saw his own expression looking back at him, before she cracked and grinned hugely at him, "sure!" and she turned back to the woman, "I'm sure we'll see you inside. Come along Vegeta." And she led Vegeta inside, "alright.. how do you want to be introduced, just Vegeta, or Vegeta Prince of Saiyans?" "Um.. Prince of Saiyans?" "Okay." She spoke to a man who nodded and then he walked in front of them, "wait." Vegeta frowned more then usual but just shook his head, "Miss Bulma Briefs Heir to the Capsule Corporation and her escort Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-Sei, Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta looked at the woman slightly shocked and she just winked and pulled him inside and down the steps, he watched all the men looking at Bulma and pulled her closer to him, he saw some women looking at him, but he just kept his attention focused on Bulma, who just smiled vaguely at other people, but when she caught his eye she smiled brilliantly, "why Bulma Briefs.. what a lovely surprise."  
  
Bulma turned and smiled at the man who had just spoken, "why a surprise." Vegeta caught an edge in her voice. "Because.. after that fiasco... last time you came.." "My friend.. wasn't used to this kind of party." "Oh yes.. and when he pulled out a CD player and started.. what was it again, boogying." Bulma kept the smile on her face by force, "well. At least someone had fun." Vegeta looked at the man closely, he had short black hair and green eyes, and the man looked at him, he didn't look impressed, "and you are?" "This is Prince Vegeta." "A Prince..?" the man still didn't look impressed, "a Prince of where?" "In my language Vegeta-Sei." "I see. How charming." "I see that people in this area of the world are not as courteous as my own." The man's face tightened, "excuse me?" "It is nothing I expect you to understand.. being, so.. low as yourself." Vegeta turned to Bulma, "shall we go." And he took her hand and led her away, "we shall not speak to that little man again." Bulma looked at Vegeta in shock, "Vegeta?" "I was raised a Prince for the first six, seven years of my life. I do have manners." "Never seen 'em used before."  
  
Vegeta smirked at her, "what is it between you and that.. pompous ass." "He's a player.." at his confused look she carried on, "it means that he... likes women, and he thinks he's the bee all and end all of all men. As if.." she sneered, "he tried it on with me one year, so the next year I brought Goku.." she blushed, "Goku got a little drunk on the wine, and ... went a little mad.. and last year, I was in space... so, I was hoping no one would remember." "He tried it on..? I do not understand."  
  
Bulma licked her lips, "he tried to.. make me want him." Vegeta stopped suddenly and looked back at the man, "do you want me to kill him for you?" Bulma just sighed, "someone would report him missing.. a whole heap of trouble.. if you could make it look like an accident.." Vegeta was confused, first she hadn't minded when he said he was going to kill that .. photographer, now she didn't mind if he killed that bastard back there, "are you alright?" "What?" "You seem a little.. blood-thirsty.." "Oh.. I have felt a little weird.. since that.. kiss in the car.." Vegeta nodded, "I see." "See what?" "You'll see." "See what?" Vegeta just smirked, "as I said woman.. I am not going to explain anything here, when we return home." "Okay." She smiled brilliantly at him again, "come on. Let's mingle a little, then we eat, then we dance... you can dance right?" "Yes." "The Waltz?" he nodded, "the Quick Step?" he nodded again, "good... I wouldn't want you standing on my toes." And she giggled, and pulled him off. A few hours later they were back home and sat on the couch, "well woman.. that wasn't too bad." She peeked across at him, "well.." she yawned, "I'd better get to bed.. I've had way too much to drink." She didn't notice when he stood the same time as she did, or that he followed her to her room, she noticed when he unzipped her dress, but she didn't seem to care, "thanks Vegeta.." she said around a yawn. She turned to him, "are you alright?" "Why do you ask?" "Um.." she looked into his eyes, "you've never followed me to my room before, and helped me get undressed.." "Ah.. I think I need to explain." And he removed his jacket and shirt, and he toed off his shoes, she looked at him wide eyed, he removed her dress, and backed her up against the wall, "this was started when I did this earlier, you resisted me. Then calmed me. Then in the car, you fed me, then cleaned me. Then I kissed you, and you accepted my kiss. You have been feeling more aggressive, and I have been feeling... more emotional. I have felt a bond between us, it is why I have not killed you.. or harmed you." She just looked into his eyes shocked, "I want you. I want to kiss you, I want to take in your scent, I want to bury myself in your warm body nest." She gaped at him, "if you want me too.. show it." "How?" he just looked at her, "I... do want you.. I've just.. I've never .. done anything like this before.." "Then it pleases me to be the first." She giggled, as she heard the line, "what film was that from again..?" then she sobered up, "do I kiss you...?" and she lifted her face to his, he didn't move so she kissed him, and her arms went around his neck, and one hand slipped down his back, her nails scraped his back and drew blood, suddenly Vegeta reared back and looked at her, "did I do something wrong?" she drew her hands back and looked at the blood on her hand, she stuck it in her mouth and sucked on it, "did I stick my hand in honey?" she looked up at Vegeta to see that his mouth was open and he was bearing his fangs at her, "what is it?"  
  
He leaned down, "You have initiated the mating." And he sniffed down her neck, then stopped, she felt him kiss her neck and she relaxed, suddenly he sank his teeth into her neck, she felt pain then something else, a strange buzzing, then Vegeta lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he ripped her panties from her and he positioned himself near her opening, she stopped him suddenly. "The bed.. please.. I wanted my first time to be in a bed.." Vegeta nodded and carried her to the bed, he crawled on top of her and kissed her again, Bulma felt something well inside of her, her passion seemed to have doubled, if that was possible, she felt him position herself and she tried to brace herself, but she kept on being distracted by his lips on her neck, they kept moving over his bite, suddenly he was inside her, and it didn't hurt as much as she had thought it would, she smiled up at him, and he smiled down, "when you climax.. bite me.. wherever you want to."  
  
She nodded, "gotcha. Bite me wherever you want too.." and her head was flung back by the force of his thrust, he thrust again and again and again, getting harder and faster with each thrust, her head was lolling about on the pillow, "oh Kami..! Oh Kami.. Vegeta..!" Vegeta smirked down he could feel that she was close, just as he felt his own release approaching, he licked her mark again and he felt her flutter around his length, he groaned and suddenly she was flooded with warmth, and she bit down on his shoulder, he felt her lap up his blood, and murmuring, he felt himself fill her, and he bit down on her neck where his last bite had been, he swallowed her sweet blood, and he felt her memories pass into him, he saw her lonely child-hood, the adventure she had with Kakkarott, he saw her first meet Yamcha, he chuckled at the vision of Yamcha as a Desert Bandit, he felt her tremble and realised that she was seeing his memories, he tried to pull back, but she held onto him with all her strength, 'please Vegeta.. I need to see.. I need to finish..' he nodded, 'very well.' He surged back into her memories and he saw himself through her eyes, he saw a recent memory, ('stop Yamcha..') ('why?') ('you know I want to wait till I'm married.') Vegeta felt something slip at that, he'd have to marry her the human way as well.. but not yet.. not yet.. he saw how she felt about him, ('he is very cute, just look at those buns.. oh my.. I just wish, he wasn't so.. arrogant..') he felt deeper emotions begin to grow as they got closer, he felt the passion she had felt when they had made out in the Limo, 'you alright woman?' 'I'm fine..' her voice sounded shaky, 'Vegeta?' 'yes woman?' 'Did that all really happen to you?' Vegeta nodded, "yes." He had pulled back and he looked into her wide, tear filled eyes, "that is my past." "All those people..." suddenly a look of rage passed over her face, "and that fucking bastard.. what he did.. to you..?" Vegeta's eyebrows shot up, "what about it?" "All you knew was pain and fear." She gently stroked his face, "I don't think I could have come out of that as strong as you are." He frowned, "I don't.." "To go through that pain, that abuse, and still be.. a person. Not a monster.. to not be completely nutty. To still be sane. And I understand." "Understand what?" "That in front of others.. when we are outside of this room, you will still act like a complete bastard. I am your mate, the only being you trust enough to show who you are... I understand, and anyway.. I'd miss out argument too much."  
  
Vegeta grinned suddenly, "I knew I chose the right female." "Would you have taken me if you knew I might have been wrong..." and she smirked, "now... how about a little more." Vegeta just grinned and complied with her request.  
  
This went on for months, and no one suspected, Yamcha sat on the couch and waited for Bulma to come down, she came in and smiled at him, "Yamcha.. are you alright? You sorta.. vanished.." she rushed to him and looked at him concerned. "I just went to my old hideout." "Why?" "Just needed to think... to train." "Train?" "Yeah.. we need every able bodied man for this fight." "True.." she noticed a strange look enter his eyes, "Yamcha..?" 'Vegeta?' 'what is it now woman?' 'Yamcha's here.. and he's .. looking at me strangely.. oh god..' she was cut off. Vegeta was out of the GR and in the living room within seconds to see Bulma in Yamcha's arms, she pulled away from him, and looked at Vegeta, "what the..?!" Yamcha reached out for her again and she hid behind Vegeta, "what's wrong with him.. he just.. grabbed me.." Vegeta sniffed the air and cursed himself, "I think you'd better go weakling." Yamcha nodded, "what just happened?" "Just leave. The woman will call you."  
  
Yamcha nodded again and left, Bulma looked up at Vegeta, "what happened?" she looked a little shaken. "Look. Your... you are.. um.." "Vegeta... is something wrong with me?" "It depends on your viewpoint."  
  
She scratched her head, "I don't.." "Do you like children?" "I like kids fine. I don't know if I'm personally ready yet.. why?" "What would you do if I told you, you were pregnant." "I'd ask if you were joking." "Just answer the question." "I'd be shocked.. then happy I think... Vegeta.. am I..?" "You are pregnant. With our child." And he placed his hand on her stomach. Bulma bit her lip, then looked down at her stomach and placed her hands there, one on his, the other actually on her stomach, "a baby...? I'm having a baby.." she raised her eyes to his, "really?" "Yes. I sensed something different about you..." "Then what made Yamcha..?" "You are giving off a scent... which means no going near Kakkarott." "Why?" "He may be an idiot, but he is still Saiyan, and a man... he would want you." Her eyes wide, "why?" "The scent you are giving off.. it arouses men." "Why would a pregnant woman.. give off.. a scent like that?" "It has always been so. Men who are attracted to you.. feel it." "I see. So, I can't go near any men?" "Just ones you know. men you do not know, would not usually get close enough to... scent you." "I see... so, why do I have to stay away from Goku?" "He's Saiyan." "Oh... well, alright then, I'll stay away from him, I love him too much for anything like that to happen." "You love him?" "He's like.. my bestest dearest friend. We're like.. brother and sister." "Oh." "What did you think I meant.. what..? you thought I was in love with Goku..?!" and she burst out laughing, "Oh god no..!" "What?" "For one thing, he's a little dopey... He's sweet as hell, but... god no! it'd be like.. doing it with ya brother.. ya baby brother.." Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes, "I see..." Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, "I could never love anyone as much as I love you... except for the baby.. because he's yours." "He?" "I have a feeling... that it's gonna be a boy... and I know what I'm gonna call him." "What .. your going to call him?" "Yes.. I'm carrying him, I'm giving birth to him.. I'm naming him." And she set her jaw. Vegeta looked at her, "well.. since you put it that way.." She smiled hugely, "Trunks." "Trunks?" "Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Vegeta just shook his head, "so.. if he decides to be called Vegeta..?" "I won't stop him.. but that also means that you don't force him.. or anything." Vegeta pouted, "oh.. very well." "Good boy.." and she giggled at the look on his face, "well.. does the scent affect you?" "Yes." "Then.." she stepped back and headed towards the stairs, he followed her puzzled about what she was doing, "come and take me.. big boy.." and she scurried up the stairs. It took him a moment to figure out what she meant, and then he grinned and used his nose to find her, she was in the bathroom, "well.. if you wanted a wash.. you coulda just asked.." and he lifted her into his arms and they spent the next few hours in the shower.  
  
Months passed and Vegeta punched the wall in frustration, he wasn't getting anywhere, he seemed to have reached a plateau in power, but Kakkarott hadn't been this powerful when he had changed, he sighed and he looked towards the house, 'woman. We need to talk.' 'Okay.. turn the Gravity off, and I'll be right there.' Vegeta smirked to himself, and turned the gravity off, he waited for her to come, "come in." when he sensed her outside. She walked in, "is everything alright?" "I need to leave." "What...? Why..?" she looked distressed. Vegeta walked towards her, shutting the door, so no one could hear them, "I need to leave here, for a little while. I need no distractions.. I just need to train alone for a while." She bit her lip, "you will be back for the birth right..?" "I will try. Time does run differently in different parts of the galaxy, so I may be away longer to you then it is to me, or the other way around... I want to be there." Bulma nodded, "if you feel you really have to.. just don't kill yourself.. or I'll wish you back and kill you myself. Understand." Vegeta smiled, "yes woman. I understand." And he took her in his arms, "we have a little time before I leave... we have to get the ship ready.." Bulma looked him up and down, "well, well.. whatever shall we do..." she tried to look innocent, but it was ruined when he rubbed his hand over her breast, she moaned, "okay.. we can do that."  
  
A week later he left, kissing her tenderly before shutting himself inside and telling her to move away, he took off and sent her a kiss down through their bond, she stood there and smiled, 'I'll you miss you Vegeta.' 'don't get all soppy woman. I'll be back.. I need to see my heir.. and do that thing we did the other night again.. I didn't know you were so, flexible.' Bulma blushed and her mother looked at her, 'well... neither did I.. where ever did you learn that?' 'Don't know. just thought it sounded fun.. now, you cannot contact me. I will contact you, when I am coming home.' 'Okay Vegeta. See ya later alligator..' she felt his confusion through the link, before he shut it down, "I'll miss the arrogant bastard." "So will we all." Bulma just looked at her mother, "yeah.. okay.." and she shook her head and headed back inside.  
  
"That bastard...! He said he'd be back..!" Bulma was in great pain, "why me..?!"  
  
The doctor looked at her curiously, "is something wrong?" "Of course something is wrong...!" she screamed, "the father.. he's not here..!" "I see.." the doctor checked her medication, "the medication should have kicked in by now." Bulma looked at him, then reached out and grabbed him by the throat, "listen to me you bastard..! if they were working..?!... would I be in this much fucking pain?!" 'calm down woman.' 'Vegeta?' 'yes it's me. I'll be there in a few seconds.. tell your family to leave.' 'why?' 'just do it woman.' 'oh... okay.' Bulma looked at her mother, "could you wait outside?" "Why dear?" "Um.. he's here." Her mother suddenly brightened again, "okay dear. I'll be outside if you need me." And she walked out. The doctor looked at Bulma, he still looked shocked, "um.. miss Briefs?" "That's Mrs Vegeta No Ouji." Vegeta came in. "Excuse me?" Bulma smiled at Vegeta, "oh thank Kami you're here..." and she started to cry. Vegeta looked at the doctor, "mention anything that happens in this room, and I'll kill you... slowly and painfully." The doctor just nodded, Vegeta went to Bulma, "do you still feel pain?" "Yes..!" and her back arched, the doctor moved into place. Vegeta nodded, "it's okay. You are delivering a half Saiyan child... and as such, he is much stronger then a normal child. I am going to help you." He kissed her brow, then placed his hand on her stomach, "when you feel ready, push." "Okay.." her voice wavered, then she seemed calmer, 'is that you?' 'yes. I am taking your pain, so you can deliver the child.' 'oh.. that's so sweet.' Vegeta sweat-dropped, 'as you may say woman. Just deliver the child already.' "Anything you say my husband.." and she arched again and pushed down as hard as she could. Two hours later she had delivered a healthy little boy, "you have a son." And he handed the baby to Bulma. Bulma looked down at the baby, "hello Trunks. I'm your mommy." she looked at Vegeta, "and the moody man is your father." Vegeta rolled his eyes, "what a lovely introduction." Vegeta held out a hand and placed it against Trunks hand, "my son." Suddenly Trunks eyes burst open and he looked at Vegeta, "He has your eyes woman.."  
  
Bulma looked, "aw.. he does... but the rest of him is pure you." Vegeta tilted his head, "I agree." 'at least he'll be handsome.' Vegeta smiled gently at her, "Bulma. When you have recovered.. we need to talk." 'did you do it?' "Yes. I did it... why can't you talk?" 'too tired.' And she yawned. "Very well. Rest up. I want to see my fierce little woman again." 'don't worry.. after all the sleepless nights I'll have with this kid... I'll soon be feisty.. or weepy..' Vegeta rolled his eyes, "very well. Rest now woman." And he turns. 'can I see?' Vegeta looks at her, then at the doctor, "leave." The doctor ran like a bat out of hell outta there, "very well..." And he closed his eyes and he felt the surge of power that came with being a super Saiyan. 'oh wow..! how long can you keep that up?' "A long time.. but it does drain energy quickly." 'I see. So... can you keep it up under.. distractions..?' "What kind of distractions?" 'such as... well, I always wondered what It'd be like to.. do a blonde Vegeta.' Vegeta felt a flush coming up under his skin and he forced it back down, "wait till you've recovered.. then we'll see." 'oh goodie.' And she fell asleep, with baby Trunks tucked safely in her arms. Vegeta walked to the door and powered down, "Mrs Briefs?" She walked up, "yes Vegeta dear?" He resisted the urge yet again to kill the annoying woman, "Bulma and the baby are not to be separated. No matter what the doctors say. The child needs to be near his mother." Mrs Briefs nodded, "can do. Why?" "Because he does. All Saiyans must stay with their mother for a while after birth. It creates a bond between mother and child.. so the child will always know where his mother is, and so the mother always knows where her child is. If I find they have been separated." "I know.. I know.. you'll kill us all." He had never heard such a tone before, "what..? you thought Bulma got it from her father..?" and she giggled and wandered into the delivery room. Vegeta just shook his head and he found the doctor that had delivered his son, "the child is to stay with his mother." "The child needs cleaning." "Any cleaning can be done by the woman. If I find that the child has been taken from his mother, I will kill you and everyone in this hospital." And he turned and walked to a window, then flew away. The doctor looked, "I think I'll become a monk." And he wandered off to give orders that the Briefs/Vegeta baby is not to be moved from his mother.  
  
Vegeta waited two days and the woman finally came home, she was limping a little, but he had gotten her a sensu bean, 'woman.' 'Vegeta?' she sounded tired. 'I have something for you.' 'can you bring it to me.. please..' Vegeta nodded then stopped, 'is anyone with you?' 'not at the moment.. mom's making..,' "oh hi Vegeta.." Vegeta smirked and took Trunks from Bulma, "hello." Trunks made a sound like a growl. "Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at her, "open your mouth." Bulma looked at him, then she opened her mouth and looked at him with a question in her eyes, "eat this." And he placed the bean in her mouth, she chewed it and she felt energy flooding through her veins, and she felt as if she hadn't even had a baby, "feel better?" "Oh Kami yes... Vegeta.. you got me a sensu bean?" "Yes. Otherwise you would not be able to .. deal with a half Saiyan infant." "I see. What did you want to tell me." Vegeta sighed and placed Trunks on the chair beside them, Bulma looked at Trunks, "he'll be alright for a moment.." he took her hands in his, "when the fight comes. I will be different." "I know. you will be fighting. No distractions. And I'm a distraction." "I am doing this for you.. do you know how I came super Saiyan?" she shook her head, "because of you. I was on this planet, a giant meteor was about to crash destroy me, and the planet, a managed to destroy it, but an even larger one came, and I was weak, and powerless... but then, I remembered, if I died, who would protect you when the androids came... I wanted to be able to protect you, I wanted to be there to defend you... What if they came, and I wasn't there.. what if they killed you. I was filled with.. an emotion, and I felt this fierce aura, and I was a super Saiyan. Because of you." Tears were streaming down Bulma's face, "oh Vegeta... I don't think anyone could love anyone as much as I love you right now." And she took his face between her hands, "I do love you Vegeta." And she kissed him. Vegeta smiled against her mouth, and kissed her back, they were drawn apart by a strange noise coming from Trunks, "you'd better lift him back up."  
  
Bulma smiled gently at him, and she lifted Trunks into her arms, "it's alright baby.. mommy is here." Vegeta looked up upon his mate and son with pride, 'what did I do to deserve this?' 'it's making up for all the bad you've had in your life.' Bulma smiles up at him and she leans forward and kisses him gently, 'always remember, no matter what an arrogant prick you can be, I will always love you.'  
  
Bulma stood in her living room, after the battle with the androids, and Cell, "Why Vegeta?" Vegeta stood in the shadows, "Bulma." She turned to him, "are you sure your alright?" Vegeta looked into her eyes and stepped into the light, "I got.." "Carried away. I understand.. I heard about what happened when Trunks died." Vegeta couldn't look away, "I try never to let my emotions get in the way of a battle. But.." "You saw your son die.. you have nothing to be ashamed of." Bulma went to him, "remember what I told you before this all started..?" "That no matter what an arrogant prick I am... you will always love me..." She smiled gently at him, "I have never lied to you. And I still love you. And you keep forgetting, I've seen your past, I've seen what you have done, and I have seen what you have been through, I even know what it feels like to die... but not for one second have I ever stopped loving you." She snaked her arms around his neck, "and anyway, you came through when it mattered... but, Vegeta.. why did you let Cell..." "Kill our son..?" his face shuttered closed. "No." an inkling of shock on his face, "why did you let that bastard con you into letting him change.. I mean honestly..." Vegeta just looked at her, "I'm sorry."  
  
Her eyes went wide, "did you just.. oh my Kami... I think I might faint.. you apologised..!" Vegeta smirked, "Only to you." "Awww.." Bulma leaned forward, "you know something I have missed.." "What?" "Well... you were in that hyperbolic time chamber, so I felt the separation too.. I want you, right here, right now." "I knew you only wanted me for my body." "Well.. I want you, for the same reason you want me.." and she giggled and kissed him, within moments they were in their room and she was pressed against the door with her legs around his waist, her skirt and panties on the floor, his pants flung across the room, and he was deep inside her, "oh Vegeta.... I have missed you.." "I have missed you also.."  
  
Years had passed, Majin Buu had come and had been defeated, Vegeta had died, then brought back, Vegeta looked at his mate, "woman?" She looked at him pained, "yes?" Vegeta just looked at her, "are you alright?" "I just saw the man I loved kill hundreds of people... why did you let him..?" He sighed, "for a moment, I forgot myself. I forgot all about you, about what I'd become, I'd had a chance to be more powerful, to defeat Kakkarott, and I took it. I didn't care about anything." "Vegeta, it's not that I haven't seen you kill before.. because to be quite frank, you've killed a lot more then that in one sitting... how could you just forget about me and our son.. our family..?" Vegeta closed his eyes, "I wish I knew." "You died.. I couldn't feel you anymore, I felt such pain, I felt like I was gonna die.. but I had to live for Trunks, otherwise I'd have followed you. I can't feel you anymore." Vegeta looked away, "the bond was broken... because I died." "Can we get it back?" "I do not know. this hasn't happened before." "What?" "That a mate who was bonded, died.. and then was brought back.. I do not know if we can.. re-bond.. and why would you want to?" "I've told you this before.. you could destroy this planet, and I would still love you. I wouldn't like you very much.. but I'd love you. I heard you.." "When?" "Before you died. I heard your voice, I cried out for you not to do it.. that their was another way.. but... I couldn't get through.. and then you were dead. Gone." Tears welled and fell from her eyes, "I want you to promise me something." "Anything.. anything I can do to make up.. for what I did.." "You came through when it mattered though.. sacrificing yourself for this world.." "Not for the world.. I've told you before, I could care less about this world.. I did it for you. For our son." "I want you to promise me that you won't leave me again. I don't care what you have to do, if you ever leave me like that again... I'll kill myself and hunt you down... do you hear me Vegeta.. I won't go through that again.." "Then perhaps it would be best if we did not re-bond." "Oh.. we are re-bonding.. if I have to get those Ki restraints from Korin, and tie you down, it is gonna happen." He looked at her face, "and in this you will listen to me. Got that mister!"  
  
Vegeta gulped, "yes." "Good. Trunks is staying at Chi-Chi's, we have the house to ourselves. Now, I'm just gonna go and finish packing Trunk's things, then we are going to mate and bond dammit!" and she stalked off. Vegeta just stood there wide-eyed, "well. I knew I picked the right woman." "Damn straight!" Vegeta chuckled, he'd really thought he'd blown it, with taking that power and fighting against Kakkarott, releasing Majin Buu, you'd have thought he'd learned after the last time with Cell, he looked up the stairs towards their sons room, I will never be able to repay the woman for everything she has done, but in this, I can accept her.. demands.. my what a Saiyan she'd have made.  
  
Bulma looked up as Vegeta entered their room, "ready?" Vegeta smirked, "as you are." Bulma ripped her robe off and stood there naked as the day she was born, "well then.. come and get it." Vegeta looked her up and down, and he lifted her up into his arms, "oh.. you will get it woman." And he swooped down and pressed his lips to hers, "it's been so long.." and he almost devoured her lips with his own, she pulled back gasping for breath. "Vegeta?" "Oh woman.." he looked her up and down, "you were so Saiyan like.." and he pressed his lips against hers again, and ripped his clothes off, he pushed her against the wall. "Vegeta.. on the bed.. like before.." she gasped out. Vegeta nodded, "very well woman.." and he flung them both down on the bed, she gasped and looked up at him a little shocked, he looked her over, "I don't think you've aged a day." "Well.. must be all the exercise I get." And she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Vegeta smirked again, "we shall see." And he entered her swiftly, she gasped again and arched her back, "when you.. come, bite me where you did before." "Okay.." and he thrust into her harder and harder, "oh Kami.. oh Vegeta..!" and she came, and bit down on his shoulder, Vegeta followed her and bit down on her neck, she drank some of his blood, and then tensed, Vegeta felt all her pain from when he had died, and before, Bulma felt what he had felt, and how it felt to die yet again, and this time, she saw what happened afterwards, she saw him come back, and she felt how he felt right then, she pulled back slowly as he did, 'can you hear me?' 'yes woman. I can hear you.' 'good. It worked then.' 'oh yes.' Vegeta smirked, "ours was a very strong bond to begin with." "How do you mean?" "I have never heard of a bond as strong as ours." "Really?" "Really."  
  
Bulma cocked her head, "well..." 'let's do that again...' and she moved under him and he hardened inside her, she moaned, "Oh Kami Vegeta.." "Glad to see you got my name right." She looked at him and giggled.  
  
Time went on and Bulma noticed Vegeta looking at her strangely, "Okay buster.. what's up?"  
  
Vegeta tried to look innocent and failed completely, Bulma burst into laughter, "Hey..!"  
  
Bulma tried to sober up, "I'm sorry.. just.. your face..!" and she burst out laughing again. "Oh really.. your pregnant." Bulma suddenly stopped and went still, her jaw dropped and she placed a hand on her stomach, "what?" "You are pregnant." "Pregnant?" she got the same look on her face as she had when she found out about Trunks, "I'm having a little girl.." Vegeta frowned, "how do you know that?" "I don't know... same way I knew that Trunks was a boy.. wow.." "Are you happy?" "Oh Kami yes.. a little girl..." she jumped into Vegeta's lap, and kissed him, Vegeta was about to stand up and take her to their room when.. "Oh moooom..! daaaad..!" They both turned as one and looked at Trunks who was stood there with Goten, "it's okay dear. We are married." "You are?" "Yes dear. Mommy and daddy got married the Saiyan way." "Oh.. okay.." he looked between them, "um.. why were you doing that in the kitchen?"  
  
Bulma looked at the chair, then the table, then the counter, "Um.. nothing."  
  
Vegeta caught her thoughts and actually blushed, "dad.. are you blushing?" Vegeta scowled, "No. your mother is having another brat." Bulma rolled her eyes, "Mommy is pregnant.. we're gonna have a baby!" "I'm gonna have a little brother too..! cool.!" "No sweetheart.. a little sister." "A girl..?! but their icky..!" "Icky..?" Bulma looks at Vegeta, "he doesn't take after you does he?" Vegeta started to laugh, Trunks looked from his mom to his dad, "what's so funny?" 'we really should tell him about our bond one day.' 'when he's older. And you tell him about mating.' 'me?' Trunks and Goten looked at each other as Vegeta suddenly looked confused, "yes you dear. I get our daughter." And she smirked at him, and it was uncanny how much it looked like Vegeta's. "Very well. I will teach the brat." "Um.. confused here.." Bulma just looked at him, "you are gonna love having a little sister. Someone to protect." "So.. I can look after her...? Can I teach her to fight?" Bulma looked nonplussed, "it depends on whether she wants to learn." "Why wouldn't she?" Bulma looked at Vegeta, 'um..' Vegeta rolled his eyes, "some females do not like fighting. Although as she is my daughter, she should." "Very true. You only really like doing two things.. fighting and.. the other." "Oh.. you mean sex." They both looked at him, "what?" "Mom... don't you remember sex ed classes.. you said they taught 'em wrong.. so you taught me.." Bulma frowned and looked at Vegeta, "Um.. did I?" "Yeah. You were all giggly and ... girly." Bulma arched an eyebrow, "I'm a girl.. I can be girly." Goten just stood there, watching them, "Um. What's sex?" Vegeta looked stunned, "first Kakkarott didn't know.. then his baka oldest didn't know.. Kami knows how he found out... what's she waiting for.. him to get mated?" "Probably." "Well.. he is half Saiyan.. it is right that they know how to do it.." "Do what Mr Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at the boy, "the woman will tell you." "Me?!" "You taught our son.. may as well teach his best friend, who is here so often, I'm beginning to think he's ours.."  
  
Bulma looked at him, then they both burst out laughing, Trunks looked between them again, "my parents are weird.." "Not as weird as mine." Goten pouted, "they make funny noises all night." "So do mine." "That's mating." They both turned to Vegeta, "well.. can you tell us Mr Vegeta?" Bulma got off Vegeta's lap, "yes dear. You tell the boys, then send them to me for the other side." And she giggled and ran out the room. Vegeta stood up, "for fucks sake woman!" he looked at little Goten, who's eyes had gone wide, "what?" "You just said a very rude word." "What?" Trunks sighed, "Goten's parents don't swear." Vegeta just shook his head, "well.. he's gonna hear a lot worse.. alright boys, make yourself comfortable, I'll explain about mating, and .. babies." An hour later they walked into the living room, "mommy?" Bulma looked at Trunks, "how was it dear?" "I never want to do that." "Why?" "It.. doesn't sound very nice." "Oh. He told you graphic details huh... well, let mommy make it better." Another hour later, they still look a little sick but feel much better, "thanks mom." "It's alright dear." "So.. you and dad do that?" "That's how we got you.. yes." "And that's how you got the baby?" "Yes...?" wondering where this was going. "So.. it isn't all bad then.." "No Trunks... your dad is just a bad man." "I thought he was a good guy.." "Your dad..? are we talking about the same person..?" Bulma chuckled, "your dad has a good side and a bad side. We see the good side."  
  
Trunk's jaw dropped, "good side?" "Yes dear.. remember that." and she stood up and walked into the kitchen, to find him gone, 'Vegeta?' 'training.' 'our room.. now.' Vegeta gulped, and he looked around, wondering if he could get out of it, 'don't even thing about it. we need to talk.' 'oh... very well woman.' And he turned the machine off and walked inside, to their room, "woman?" Suddenly she jumped on him, pushing him to the ground, "you really shouldn't of trained me, man." And she winked at him, then pressed her lips against his, "well now.. who told our ten year old son the graphic details of sex..?" Vegeta just smirked, "I did." "And do you know how much damage control I had to do?!" Vegeta recoiled, "don't screech at me harpy!" "Harpy! Harpy!" she jumped up, "you.. are calling me.. a harpy?!" "Yes! Stop screeching at me..!" "I will stop screeching when you stop acting like a moron!" "Moron!" his eyes wide, "you dare insult the Saiyan No Ouji!" "Yes I damn well dare..!" they glared at each other, "Vegeta.. you can't tell a child that kind of thing." "I can tell 'our' son anything I want." "You will not tell our son anything like that. I will explain everything the boy needs to know.. you put him off ever having sex.. one day I want to be a grandmother..!" she stopped, and looked puzzled, "Oh Kami." "What woman?" he looked at her concerned. "I think I'm turning into my mother.." she looked at him horrified, "No your not." "Yes I am.. that's all my mom used to go on about.." "You aren't brainless.. or a bubblehead, or completely annoying." "But I might.. oh god.. I'm turning into my mother.." and she rolled off him and walked to their bed. Vegeta looked stunned, they were having one of their rip-roaring fights, which always ended up with tremendous sex, and here she was sat on their bed, worried that she was turning into her mother, "You are not turning into your mother.. you may have some of her.. habits, but only because you were raised by the baka female." He sat next to her, "besides... I like you the way you are."  
  
Bulma raised startled eyes to his, "really?" "Every inch of you. Even that inflated ego you have." He kept a perfectly straight face. Bulma looked at him stunned, "me..! inflated..! ego..! me..?! why you..!" she was muffled as he pressed his lips against hers. "Much better."  
  
Trunks looked at his mom concerned as she suddenly stopped, "mom..! what is it?" "It's okay Trunks.. remember what mommy told you about babies.." "Yeah..?" his eyes widened, "does that mean the baby is coming..?" "Yes Trunks." Trunks looked stunned, "we need to call dad." "It's okay. I can call dad.. just.." she dropped to her knees, "it... didn't.. hurt this.. much with.. you.." 'Vegeta!' 'what woman?' 'the baby.. she's coming.. and it hurts so much..' 'I'll be right there.' Vegeta took off as quickly as he could, and he landed where he felt the woman's Ki, "Woman?" "Dad!" He turned and saw Trunks kneeling beside his mother, "what's wrong with her?" Vegeta looked at her, "I don't know.. she's bleeding." Vegeta looked shocked, he knelt beside her and looked at Bulma, "woman?" he checked her over, "Trunks.. call .. your grandfather." Trunks ran off, 'woman..? woman.. pl.. answer me..' 'Veg.. eta..?' 'what's wrong?' 'feels wrong... not like Trunks... hospital..' Vegeta nodded and lifted her into his arms, 'I won't let anything happen to you.' Bulma just nodded slightly, then passed out, Vegeta looked panicked, "Vegeta?" "She's bleeding." Dr Briefs frowned, "where from?" "Between her legs." "Oh my... get her to the hospital now. I will call them, and tell them you are coming. Go!" and he hurried to the phone, Vegeta didn't think twice he flew off, as fast as he could with the woman in his arms.  
  
Bulma woke up a day later, feeling sore, 'Vegeta?' 'woman?' She looked up to see Vegeta's concerned face looking down at her, "what.." she found her throat hurt, 'what happened?' "You passed out.. you were bleeding. You almost died." 'died..? from what?' "The baby." 'my baby..? how?' "I do not understand all of it. they removed the child through .. a C- Section..?" 'oh... where is she?' "In the crib next to you." Bulma tried to see, 'I can't..' Vegeta sighed, "I will bring the child to you." And he went to the crib and lifted the baby out, and placed her on Bulma's chest, "your daughter." Bulma looked at him strangely, then down at the baby, her eyes widened, 'oh my.' "What?" 'oh my.. have you seen her?' "No." 'why not?' he didn't answer, 'it's not the baby's fault. It happens sometimes.. I'll be alright in a while.. you'll see.. now, I want you to look at our baby.. our little princess.' And she moved slightly. Vegeta looked reluctant, but she glared at him and he lifted the baby into his arms and looked at her, his head tilted, then his eyes went wide, "she looks just like you." 'I know.' Vegeta carried on looking at his daughter, he lifted one of his hands and she reached out and grasped it in her hand, "strong." 'would you expect any less... do you remember what a handful Trunks was?' Vegeta was suddenly filled with an image of little Trunks sitting on the floor on their room, with his mothers underwear on his head and a thong around his waist, "yeah."  
  
Bulma giggled, 'I mean... where does he get it from?' 'I like taking them off you ... not wearing them.' 'That'd be funny though.' Vegeta just looked at her, then back at his daughter, "what are you gonna call her?" "Um.. Bra." "As in those things you wear to keep your breasts in place?" 'um.. yeah.' "You want to name our daughter.. after women's personal garments?!" 'yes. Like Trunks.. and my name means.. women's underwear... it's a family tradition.' Vegeta just rolled his eyes, sighed then shook his head, "never mind." 'what do you wanna call her?' "Don't know." 'well then.. Bra it is.' "I'm not gonna win this am I?" 'nope.' "Oh very well.." "Who are you talking to dad?" Trunks saw that Bulma was awake and he jumped on the bed, "Mom?!"  
  
Bulma giggled, 'tell him I said hi.' "What?" 'you heard me.. my throat is sore.' Vegeta thought for a moment, "they stuck a tube down your throat." Trunks looked between the two of them confused, "your mother and I are mated... we are also bonded, we can hear each others thoughts.." "Oh yeah.. you mentioned that could happen." "Yeah. Your mothers throat is sore, so she is talking .. through me." "What did she say?" "She said hi." 'is he alright?' "He's fine woman." 'don't take that tone of voice with me!' 'what tone of voice?' 'the one you just had. He seems a little.. off..' "Oh very well.. Trunks." "Yes dad?" "Your mother things something is wrong with you." "Oh.." Trunks looked away, "um.. with the baby an all.." 'he thinks he's gonna get left out..' "What?" 'he thinks that we won't love him anymore... tell him we'll always love him.' "I am not saying that. I have never said that." Bulma looked pained, 'I do know.. although I do know how you feel. Just tell him that we will always love him. Or just tell him that I will.' "Very well woman." He looks straight at Trunks, "don't be stupid boy.. we are your parents. This child will not take your place." 'good way of putting it.' 'I do not do... feelings.' 'I am aware.' Vegeta rolled his eyes, "take her back." And he put Bra back in her mothers arms. 'oh.. thank you.. ask Trunks if he wants to hold her.' "Do you want to hold her?" "Can I?" "Your mother says you can." Trunks looked expectant, and held his arms out, 'just watch him. Give her to him.' Vegeta looked annoyed, "very well woman." And he took Bra, and placed her in Trunks' arms, "watch her head." Trunks looks down at Bra, "she's pretty.. just like mom." Trunks looks at Bulma, "what's her name?" "Bra." "Oh. I see... so, I can protect her?" 'yes he can.' "Yes you can." Trunks smiles brilliantly, it was the spit of his mother smile, "Bra.. my little sister..." Vegeta looked at his son for a moment, 'he has your smile.' 'I know. but he has your smirk.' Vegeta smirked, "I know." Bulma rolled her eyes and yawned, 'Kami I'm tired.' "You rest. Me and Trunks will return later." 'I love you.' "Yes woman." Vegeta looked at Trunks, and took Bra from him and laid her back in the crib, "come along boy." 'don't I have to hold her?' Vegeta stopped for a moment, "only with sons." 'why?' "It has always been that way." 'oh.. pass her here. I don't want her to feel different.' "Very well woman." And he laid Bra across her chest, "rest now." And he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, he took Trunks and left. Bulma smiled down at Bra, 'I always wanted a little girl.' 'and now you have what you wanted.' 'Vegeta?' 'yes woman?' 'did you plan this?' 'me? No.. I didn't plan a thing.' 'you made sure I had a little girl.. didn't you?' 'if you'd like to think so.' 'Saiyan's usually have sons.. don't they?' 'Yes?' 'then it must have been either very lucky.. or someone loved me enough to give me a little girl to fuss over.' 'must have been luck.' Bulma giggled, 'well. I know which one is true..' 'whatever you want.. Bulma.' Bulma was so shocked she didn't respond and fell asleep after a few minutes. Vegeta stood and looked down at their son, "Trunks." "Yes dad?" "Things are gonna be hectic for a while." "Why?" "Babies always are." "Was I?" "Yes. Your mother has films." "Can we watch them?" "You watch them. I'm gonna go train." "Okay dad." And Trunks flashed that smile again, "I do love you dad." Vegeta looked at his son, "what made you say that?" "Just felt like saying it... you are the bestest dad." "Better then Kakkarott?" "Oh yeah. I mean, Goku plays with his sons.. but, you are so much cooler." "Cooler?" "Yeah." Trunks looked excited about that word, so it must be a good thing, "I see. Then I am.. glad you think I am.. Cool..?" "Good."  
  
A/N, good bad or whatever.. please review.  
  
(just so I know what you thought.) 


End file.
